


Как приятно

by Niway_Impossible



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niway_Impossible/pseuds/Niway_Impossible
Summary: Как же хорошо чувствовать себя счастливой, рядом со своим любимым человеком.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Как приятно

Баатар зашел, когда я продумывала последующие действия нападения на Республиканский город. Вдруг, мой будущий муж резко повернул меня к себе и поцеловал. Я не отвечала, но почувствовав напор с его стороны, пришлось это сделать.

— Я тебе не помешал? — спросил он.  
— Нет конечно, — он делает меня счастливой каждый день.  
— Люблю тебя. 

Он касается моих губ, переходя на шею. Потом ниже, и вот он уже целует ключицы, а затем медленно снимает с меня костюм. Его ладони забираются под мою майку, а потом и вовсе стягивают её с меня, в это мгновение Баатар отрывается от моих губ. Зеленые глаза парня, поблескивающие от лунного света, с интересом изучают меня и мою реакцию на происходящее. Я закрываю глаза, чтобы насладиться моментом.

Баатар продолжал рассматривать моё тело, и тут поднял взгляд на лицо.

— Что случилось? Все хорошо?

Я уверенно кивнула. Он повалил меня на кровать. Баатар начал выводить языком на животе разные узоры. На встречу этой ласке я начала выгибаться. Как приятно.

Он начал расстегивать мои штаны. Быстро стянув их, кинул к верхней части костюма. Брюнет начал проводить дорожку из поцелуев с шеи до бедра. Затем начал мять грудь через бинты. Дождавшись, пока мои соски затвердеют, он снял с меня, мешавший ему, предмет одежды. Одной рукой он начал гладить внутреннюю часть бедра, а другой опять мять мою грудь. Из горла вырывается хриплый стон. Затем он начинает сосать мою грудь, покусывая соски. 

Мне надоело. Значит, я лежу перед ним голая, а он полностью одетый? Не честно. Я отталкиваю его назад, садясь на его торс. Он ухмыляется, глядя на меня. Я начинаю стягивать с него костюм. Баатар помогает мне с этим делом. 

И вот, перед моими глазами его тело. Я тянусь к нему за поцелуем, и он отвечает. Только сейчас я поняла, какого вкуса у него губы - смесь корицы и винограда. Теперь это мой любимый вкус. 

Начинаю спускаться к его прессу, затем опять прошу поцелуя, спуская руки к ремню его брюк. Медленно, наслаждаясь моментом, расстегиваю пряжку. Он снимает их, оставаясь в одних боксерах. Теперь мы одеты одинаково. Он разрывает этот лишний предмет одежды.

— Ты готова? — Я киваю.

И тут он вошёл в меня. Резкая боль разделась по всему телу. Я не успеваю вскрикнуть - Баатар затыкает меня нежным поцелуем. 

Он начинает медленно двигаться, а затем заметно быстро набирая темп, не дав привыкнуть к нему. Но... Вскоре боль сменило наслаждение. Стоны стали разлетаться по всей палатке. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. 

Когда оргазм настиг, Баатар кончил в меня. Затем обессиленно лег рядом. Мягко обнял за талию, заботливо накрыл одеялом, и вскоре уснул. Впрочем, как и я.

А на утро, меня разбудили поцелуем. Это было неожиданно, приятно и чертовки желанно.

Он хватает меня за талию и сажает на живот. А я наклоняюсь к нему.

Как же хорошо чувствовать себя счастливой, рядом со своим любимым человеком.


End file.
